4400: One of Us
"One of Us" is the tenth episode of season four of the science fiction television series The 4400 and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Peters and written by Craig Sweeny and Michael Narducci. It first aired on the USA Network on Sunday, August 19th, 2007. In this episode, Tom Baldwin has a disturbing dream wherein he sees himself as one of the Marked. Richard Tyler suffers a tremendous shock when he sees his late wife, Lily Moore, apparently alive and well in his kitchen. Kevin Burkhoff discovers a method to test subjects to see if they are promicin-positive. Jordan Collier feels the test goes against his longterm goals, but Shawn Farrell publicly announces that there is a way to determine if one will survive being injected with promicin. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on The 4400: The Complete Series DVD collection and disc three of The 4400: The Complete Fourth Season. * Production code number: E42. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky One on September 4th, 2007. * Featured 4400: Byron Lillibridge. He has the ability to project realistic hallucinations into the minds of others. * This is the seventh episode of The 4400 directed by Scott Peters. He previously directed "Till We Have Built Jerusalem". His next episode is the series finale, "The Great Leap Forward". * This is the sixteenth episode of The 4400 written/co-written by Craig Sweeny. He previously wrote "The Marked". His next episode is "Tiny Machines". * This is the second and final episode of The 4400 written by Michael Narducci. He previously wrote "Try the Pie". * This is the final appearance of Richard Tyler on The 4400. Actor Mahershalalhashbaz Ali is credited as a special guest star. * Lily Moore Tyler is revealed to be a mental image in Richard Tyler's mind only and does not actually make an appearance in this episode. She died of advanced accelerated aging in "The New World". * This is the sixth appearance of Cassie Dunleavy on The 4400. She appeared last in "Daddy's Little Girl". She appears next in "Ghost in the Machine". * First and only appearance of Byron Lillibridge. * This is the final episode of The 4400 with Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as young Isabelle Tyler. This episode marks her eleventh appearance on the series. * Matthew Ross appears as a possessing entity only in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Paul Beckman. He previously appeared in the season two episode, "Lockdown". Allusions * Tom Baldwin was first identified as one of "the marked" in the appropriately titled episode, "The Marked". Quotes * Shawn Farrell: What's your alternative? Do you really want the entire world to take promicin? * Jordan Collier: Yes. Yes, I do. It's what I've always said has to happen. * Shawn Farrell: Half of the planet will die! You're talking about mass suicide! * Jordan Collier: I am talking about a single generation of sacrifice. And at the end of it, a more fully-evolved species. All of our failings as human beings will be addressed when we are all gifted. I am not making any announcement. And no one who cares about what's right for the world would. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2007/Episodes Category:August, 2007/Episodes